Your Song
by ichiberry59
Summary: Spike has a bad past that he wanted to forget, Faye had a past that she wanted to remember. When two entities met inside a junky ship it's not too good for everyone, especially now that there are only three people left. R&R people! it'll inspire me!
1. Life

"Faye!" The skinny yet muscular man lying on the yellow couch yelled throughout the entire room.

"What?" The violet haired woman, wearing two yellow cloths that looked like her clothes, asked angrily as she places her hands on her knees.

"Could you _please_ be more gentler?" The injured and obviously angry man whispered, as the wounds on his torso seem to be opening up.

"I will, if you stop moving!" The woman sitting on the coffee table continues to tightly wrap him with bandages.

"Ahh!" The mossy haired man yelled as blood slowly seeps onto the newly rolled bandages on his torso.

"Ahh… Stop complaining!" The green-eyed vixen mocked the man lying on the couch.

"I _will_, if you stop pulling the bandages too tight!"

"_Oh_, Ok let's not tighten Spikee-wiky's bandages… let's see what will happen…" Faye mocked as she loosens up the bandages wrapped around his torso.

"Is this ok?" Faye pouted her lips and continued to mock him and loosen up the bandages.

"Ah! Jesus Christ Faye! Not too loose!" Spike ordered as his wounds started opening up again.

"See?! This… is why I have to… tighten your bandages… up!" Faye suddenly pulled the bandage that quickly stopped the bleeding.

"F-F-Fuuck…" Spike moaned painfully as he lays his head down and stops himself from screaming.

"What's going on here?" Jet peeped from his bonsai room to check on the two bounty hunters in the living room.

"Nothing…" Faye replied as she rolls more bandages on Spike's body.

"Jet… he… help… mm…"

"Holy Crap, Faye!" Jet dropped his clippers and approached Faye, "What do you think you're doing?!" he looked at Spike's body that now resembles a living mommy from ancient Egypt.

"I told you to treat the guy, not to kill him!" Jet quickly grabs hold of the bandage that Faye was holding.

"Don't worry Jetster! I don't think this stupid lunkhead would die like this…" Faye paused momentarily and suddenly a serious ambiance surrounded the room until she continued her statement, "After everything he's been… There's no way he'd die… not like this…" Faye looked away as she sat in an Indian position on the coffee table.

"Why are you so angry at Spike, Faye?" Jet questioned as he gently bandages his now unconscious comrade.

"Why wouldn't I Jet? Tell me one goddamn reason! I mean, I was about to go and leave this piece of junk shit you call home when suddenly you arrive out of nowhere only to tell me you need help," Faye stopped and inhaled deeply, "and when I was about to help you with something just to repay all the good things you've done for me… I found this piece of shitty scumbag!" Faye held her breath in her mouth to prevent her from letting out a loud sob as she remembers the moment she entered the living room and found Spike lying on the yellow couch, his coat soaked in his blood and full of cuts all over his body.

"Now calm down Faye… You don't want Spike hearing all those nasty things you said about him…" Jet calmly told her, not wanting to burst out with laughter at what he had just heard from Faye.

"Yeah right, too bad the selfish bastard fell asleep…" she turns to face Spike, "now I have to repeat my speech once more and yell it in his face… that _**is**_ if he ever decides to wake up from his dream about his _future life!_" Faye mocked him even in his sleep and stood up and decides to go to her room.

"Hey wait Faye! Help me get him to his room…"

Faye stopped on her trails and just stood there for a couple of seconds _'Did he just?' _Faye yelled in her thoughts as her expression changed from shock to fury.

When Faye slowly turn around to show Jet her furious expression, it changed to her 'oh-you're-not-kidding!' look when she saw Jet holding Spike with one arm over his shoulder.

"Come on Faye! Spike maybe thin but he has a lot of muscles!" Jet said as he struggles to drag Spike's body towards Faye.

"Jet. As much as I want to help you, I'm sorry I just can't let lunkhead's foul stench corrupt my pure body. " Faye smiled at Jet who looked angry. "So if you don't mind, I already packed my things…"

"Faye!"

"Oh ALRIGHT already!" Faye went stomping towards Jet.

Faye grabbed Spike's wrist using her thumb and index finger and slowly placing it on her smooth, soft and white shoulders as a smug look spread all over her beautiful face.

"It's a good thing you're wearing your boots!" Jet said and softly chuckled, as some of Spike's weight were transferred over Faye's shoulders.

"I _can't_! And I mean I **cannot**! Believe this!" Faye angrily murmured under her breath as they slowly walk towards Spike's room.

"Look at the bright side Faye, now you don't have to yell your speech in his face, you just have to repeat it and whisper it in his ears!" Jet laughed at how close Spike's face is to Faye's that he was starting to transfer all of Spike's weight to Faye's delicate shoulders.

"Ha-ha. Very funny Jet, but I don't think I'll repeat it ever again." Faye squirmed and shortly lifted Spike's body to transfer his weight back to Jet's shoulders.

"What's this? Faye Valentine, scared?" Jet chuckled loudly.

"Hah! I AM NOT!" Faye yelled and looked at Jet's face, unconsciously making Spike's face kiss her left cheek.

Jet stopped walking and looked at Faye's almost honest look and chuckled before talking, "I guess you're not scared of him… you're just… close to him… that's why…" Jet grinned and continued to carry his comrade to his room.

"I AM NOT close with him! We're not even friends!" Faye stopped Jet and still kept her head facing Jet with an upset look.

Jet, carrying Spike on his shoulders, looked back at Faye and raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"I said, 'you're just close to him' Faye" Jet's grin turned into a smile. After a few seconds of intensely looking Jet into the eyes she finally understood what Jet was saying to her and quickly pulled her head away from Spike.

When Jet saw Faye look away and pout her mouth, he started laughing uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?" Faye looked at Jet and blushed.

"Nothing… just nothing…" Jet said in between short chuckles.

As Faye continued to carry his body to his room Jet's laugh began to fade with Bebop's noisy engine and the two bounty hunters soon found the silence really awkward.

"After everything he's been… There's no way he'd die… not like this…" Faye mumbled softly.

"Huh? You sayin' something?" Jet looked at Faye surprised with the new noise that hit his ears.

"I'm… I'm just practicing my speech…" Faye looked down and smiled

Jet and Faye were just a few inches away from the door of Spike's room when a very loud ringing noise stopped Jet on his feet.

"Hey that's my comm. ringing, Faye c-could you carry Spike to his bed, I'm just gonna answer that call…" and before Faye could open her mouth and yell at Jet, she was already carrying all of Spike's weight on her shoulders.

"Shit, this lunkhead's heavier than I've imagined! What was the other line I said earlier again?… 'Now I have to repeat my speech once more and yell it in his face… that _**is**_ if he ever decides to wake up from his dream about his _future life!' _good thing I still remember that, that was a good come back… if only this lunkhead was awake…" Faye mumbled as she tried her best to open the door without falling out of balance.

"Who could ever call me at this time of the night?" Jet said as he went to his bonsai room and grabs his comm.

"Hidey-Ho Jet-ster!" A red haired teenager with golden eyes appeared on the screen.

"E-Ed?!" He grabbed the comm. with both of his hands and a very happy and shocked expression was now shown all over his face.

"J-Jet! Yes! This is Edward Hau Peppelu Tivrusky _the Third_ talking!" a very loud and happy giggle escapes the young hacker's throat.

"W-Where are you?!" Jet asked, as he wasn't able to tell her location because she had covered the whole screen with her head.

"Edward is just around the corner! Please come and pick Ed and Ein! They haven't eaten food in seven days, two hours, and fourteen minutes!" Ed tried to make her voice sound as happy as she was before she left Bebop.

"Around the corner?! Where are you exactly Edward?" Jet panicked when he saw Ed's horrid/hungry look on the screen.

"Outside of Beep-Bebop's door! Hurry Jetster Edward's not going to make it in time!!!" she pouted her mouth as she ended her sentence.

"Outside?!" Jet's eyes widen even more and he rushed outside the hangar to open the door for Ed.

"You're one lucky bastard, you know that Spiegel?" Faye whispered as she again struggles in carrying Spike to his bed.

"No, I don't." A rough voice groaned besides her left ear that almost made her trip over.

"Son of a…" Faye stopped and looked down on the floor with a shocked expression in her eyes. Panting heavily while her heart beats violently. "Y-You're awake…" she looked at him in the eyes.

"I'm not lucky and I'm not a bastard either…" Spike stared at the shocked woman carrying his beaten up body with that familiar grin on his face.

"Y-You… ungrateful _son of a bitch_!!!" she yelled at him while still carrying his heavy body, "You were awake all this time?!!!"

"Actually, I just woke up but thanks for really waking me up Faye." Spike leaned in closer to her face.

"Fuck! Get off me Lunkhead!" Faye tried to remove Spike's arm around her shoulders but found it futile when both of their bodies were now lying on top of each other --Spike on top of Faye-- on the bed.

"Ahh!!! I just took a bath!!!" Faye yelled as she made funny faces and tries to separate their bodies.

"Easy woman! You don't want me falling unconscious on top of you!" Spike grunted. Faye's hands were lying between them to make enough distance for her to breath.

"I can't believe this! After all this time you were just outside of Bebop! I better go tell Faye about this!" Jet exclaimed from the kitchen as Edward and Ein eat Jet's special meal, Beef with Bell Peppers.

"Lunkhead, move! I hear Jet coming!" Faye whispered angrily.

"Why? You don't want Jet finding us looking like this, now do you?" Spike grinned at Faye and made his body heavier to make sure that Faye wouldn't be able to push him away from her.

"Spike?! What're you doing?!" Faye panicked when the sound of metal boots clanging on metal floor neared her ears. "Spike?!" she whispered angrily as she felt Spike's hands roaming around her waist and his head burying itself on her neck.

'_She smells like a real woman, even though she acts differently like a real woman should.' _Spike thought as he snug his head deeper on the crook of her neck. '_This is… the first time I've smelled her like this…_'

"Faye? Are you there?" Jet's voice neared Spike's room.

"Dammit Spike! You better get off of me right now or else…" Faye sounded like she was about to cry.

"An empty threat again?" Spike murmured on her skin. Faye could feel Spike grinning on her neck.

"Spike, get off of me…" Faye blushed when she felt Spike's lips on her neck and between her… -you don't wanna know-

"Don't worry Faye, from the looks of it, Jet will probably think I tried to harass you. After all, I _am_ on top of you…" Faye felt her eyebrow twitch at the fact that Spike was and is still much more dominant than she is.

"Faye, I got good news for you…" the sound of the door knob turning around and the creaking sound of the door being opened made Faye just want to fast forward any inevitable future events.

"Faye?" The door opened and the light coming from the living room made its way into Spike's dark fortress.

"Wha--What the? Faye, what're you doing with Spike?" Jet exclaimed as the light from outside gave Jet the chance to distinguish the two figures pilled up at each other on the bed.

"Je--Jet help…" Faye chocked as she tries to breathe for oxygen.

"What happened to you?" Jet approached Faye and placed his metal hand on Spike's shoulder and turned him over. "You're awake?"

"Yo." A cute and hurt grin spread across his face as Jet help Faye get up from the bed.

"What are you two doing anyway?"

"This lunkhead tried to harass me!" Faye pointed her index finger right at Spike's nose.

"What? Me, _harass_ you? I'm not the one who can move you know." Jet raised an eyebrow at Faye.

"What?! You mean you believe in this lunkhead?" Spike grinned when he saw the childish face Faye made.

"Anyway, I have good news to tell you two! You see I--" Jet was cut off when Faye shrieked.

"Ahh… Get off me!!!" Faye yelled as she was again lying on Spike's bed only this time she fell on top of Spike. She tried to look at the person or thing that was sitting on her back but found it difficult since the person was lying on back in a dogly manner.

"Gah. Get off me WOMAN…" Spike barked as Faye's breast was now crushing his lungs.

"Faye-Faye _crushing_ Spike-person! Weeeehehehe!!" When the two bounty hunters heard the familiar loud scream of excitement they knew who it was right away.

"Jet could you help us? We're dying down here…" Spike thought of pushing Faye off of him but then again he was kind of enjoying Faye on top of him.

"Well what do you know, the news came to you before I could even tell it you" Jet laughed hysterically at the view that he missed for a lot of years. He almost shed a tear when he saw his partners, his family, finally back together just like before…

"That's **IT**!!!" Faye yelled and placed her hands on Spike's chest and pushed herself up that made Edward tumbling down the floor. Spike yelled in anguish as he felt his ribs crack.

"What is _wrong_ with you?!" Spike placed a hand on his chest trying to feel all of his ribs.

"I am not going to live here with you people to ruin my renewed life!" Faye stood up and fixed her clothes.

"Renewed life? Bi-itch, you're still the same… ahh…" Spike closed his eyes because he was having a hard time at breathing.

"Huh. What do _you_ know… you've been dead for a long time Spike… you don't know me anymore." Faye coldly turned around and looked at Jet in the eyes.

"Faye…" Jet reached out his metal hand to Faye's shoulder.

"Faye-Faye… Are you going to leave Edward and Ein?" The little red head girl tilted her head up at the woman standing in front of her.

Faye opened her mouth but nothing came out of it… just air…

"Faye-Faye, Edward already found where she belongs!" Edward stood up and smiled at them.

"Are you leaving now?" Jet whispered his voice rough but gentle. Faye walked towards the door and went out of his room.

Jet looked at Ed who was looking back with a hurt and lonely expression on her face. Jet let out a frustrated sigh and placed his hand on Ed's nape and walk with her outside of Spike's room.

"Jet-person is Faye-Faye really going to leave Bebop?" Jet stopped in front of the door and shook his head as he found it hard to answer Ed's question.

"You know, she really did changed when she thought you died… not every people are like you… people change Spike… people, including Faye…" and with that Jet left his room.


	2. Don't Leave

"Faye?" Jet looked at the woman sitting on the coffee table from the kitchen carefully not wanting Faye to see him spying on her.

"Yea?" She answered not turning her head around to know who the man is.

"Uh… You want some beef with bell peppers or… noodles with bell peppers?" he asked, slowly checking her up to see what she and the little red head girl was doing.

"I like the one with beef,"

"Edward wants the one with beef too!"

"But you just ate didn't you?" Jet questioned surprisingly at the kid with a small thin body.

"Ed! Have you found him or not?"

"Edward is looking! Faye-Faye has to be real quiet, Edward has to eat also you know…"

'I-Is she… telling me to… _shut up_?' her eyebrow twitched and she daringly looked down at the hacker who's busily typing some words on her keyboard.

"What are you two doing anyway?"

"None of your business, now why don't you just do what you were suppose to do earlier on…"

"Wha--"

"I'd like to eat before I leave…"

"Huh, what's wrong Ed?" Faye looked at Edward in the verge of tears.

"Faye-Faye… you're leaving Edward?" puppy eyes, "and Ein?"

"I'm not leaving Ed, I'm… I'm just going out on a bounty… yeah that's it, and this guy's my bounty!" Faye whispered softly on Ed's ear not wanting Jet to find out that she's going out.

"Oh… so this Michael Scofield person is only Faye-Faye's bounty!" Edward happily shouted out what Faye had just whispered to her and continued to type on her best friend, Tomato.

"You're going out on a bounty?" Jet asked holding a spatula in the air

"Ugh… Edward what did I just told you earlier?" Faye angrily asked the hacker, her hand on her face.

"That Edward must NOT tell Jet-person and lunkhead that she is going out with the bounty!" Edward raised her right hand and her left on her chest.

"Going out? _With_ the bounty? Faye!"

"What? I'm not going to go out with my bounty, Jet! Edward misunderstood it, that's all." She placed her hands on her hips.

"Edward found Michael Scoo-field!!" Edward laughed triumphantly with the new found information that she successfully accessed

"Let me see his picture Ed!" Jet roared and stomped his way towards the hacker

"Wha-- JET!!!" Faye grabs Jet's metal arm to prevent him from looking into her _bounty_'s profile.

"Faye, there's no bounty on this guy's head?! So you **ARE** planning to go out with this guy!" He looked at Faye with a smug, kinda angry, father look on his face.

"Go out? I think the word is _make out_, Jet."

"Spike, you're up."

"Yeah, well I'd rather make out with a handsome guy who's intelligent and rich than with an ugly lunkhead like you." Faye whispered without even turning around to look at the man leaning against the wall.

"Well, if the guy's intelligent, then he wouldn't be going out with a woman like you now would he?" The smirk on his face made Faye's blood rise over to her head even though she couldn't see him; she knows that he's smirking behind her back. She can feel it.

'_That's it!' _Faye yelled in her head. Her emerald green eyes were furious. And as she turn around to face the man who just insulted her, she held back any violent and vicious emotions. Jet was amazed at how Faye quickly changed her emotions from a blink of an eye.

"Well if you want to know Spiegel--"

"I don't." The nonchalant way of insulting her just by looking at her in the eyes made Faye's eyebrow twitch.

"I know the guy, and we've been friends for a very long time and--"

"You know the guy, huh…" He looked at her and raised an eyebrow and thought, 'How many guys does she know exactly?' 'None.' His answer to his own question made him smirk.

"Faye-Faye knows Mike-Mike!!! But Mike-Mike doesn't know Faye-Faye!" Edward said while tumbling all over the living room.

"Edward! His name is not Mike-Mike! His name is Michael! _MICHAEL_ _SCOFIELD_!" Spike look over and saw Faye's soo angry face and he swore he saw some steam come out of her nose.

"How'd you met him anyway Faye? I really haven't seen you go out these past few weeks…" Jet looked over at Faye who looked like she was ready to kill someone.

"Well that's because you told me to stay here with lunkhead!" Jet gasped inwardly in his mind.

"I met him in the drug store back on Mars…" Faye continued before tilting her head down; her face suddenly became gentle and happy, Spike saw some things in her eyes that he'd never imagine her to have. There's happiness in her voice, love in her face, and peace in her eyes…

"You met him in the drugstore? What're you doing in a drugstore?" Jet looked surprised as if he really didn't know the answer.

"What! You ordered me to buy things, that lunkhead needs, in the drugstore!" All the emotions that Spike saw slowly disintegrate into the air with the steam that was flowing out of her ears and nose.

'I wish she wasn't always like that…' Spike sighs and looks at Faye in the eyes.

"Anyway Ed, have you put all of the--"

"Yup."

"What about the--"

"Done."

"And the--"

"Finish!" Edward stood up victoriously and handed the vid comm. in Faye's stomach.

"Edward, what about the…"

"Did Edward forget something?" Edward turned around with a confused look on her face.

"Nope. Just checking" Faye chuckled at the naïve kid, who laughed along her.

"Ohh… Faye-Faye tricked Edward… Good one Faye-Faye! But you won't be able to trick Edward again!" with that said, Edward ran towards the hangar with her hands spread to her sides and giggled loudly while imitating the sound of an airplane taking off.

"Ed! Where do you think you're going?" Jet yelled after the young hacker carrying the Corgi dog.

Faye looked at Edward's back as she went off to wherever she doesn't know, and somehow she felt in her gut that what she's going to do next would really hurt the kid's feelings and hers too…

'I'm sorry Ed…' Faye tilted her head down and after a few seconds of reminiscing she shook her head and looked at the video com that Edward handed her.

"I hope your conscience won't haunt you while catching your _bounty_ Faye" a hoarse voice spoke behind her, "You know you'll hurt her feelings if you go"

"Edward… don't eat… everything!" Jet's faint voice from afar yelled angrily.

"Yeah, well speak for yourself…" Faye replied bitterly before turning around to look at the man behind her.

"Not only her, Faye. Jet will also be upset that there wouldn't be a crazy woman to back me up on a bounty, on the other hand I think he'd be happy that there would be some left overs to that thing he's cooking," Spike looked down on the pale woman and gave her his infamous trademark, his smirk.

'How did he…' Faye nervously thought of how the lunkhead could sneak up on her back so quickly without her noticing it. She got so nervous of the fact that their faces were just inches from each other that it made her knees weak.

"I guess you'll make everyone in this ship miss you… everyone, except for Me." again his smirk striked another one of her angry nerves.

"Well I guess that makes things a lot more easier for me now" a fake smile made his heart shiver for the first time.

"Why are you doing this Faye?" His words some how reached her mind and stopped her from going out.

"Doing_ what_, Spike?" She faced him with her hands on her hips.

"You going out and leaving them!" Spike approached her and the next thing you know they're off getting themselves in one big fight they'll regret tomorrow, or at least one of them will.

"Who exactly are '_them_' Spike?"

"Ed, Ein, and Jet! They're your _family_ right." What he said didn't sound like a question rather a fact that he'd heard from her before.

"Not since you left, they aren't." cold, harsh, bitter Faye.

"Why are you even going after this guy huh? What's so special about this guy that got the infamous Faye Valentine looking for him?" change the topic. Smooth move.

"Why are you even interested? Don't tell me the famous Spike Spiegel is jealous"

"In your dreams Romani."

"Dreams?!" Faye cracked; "I had nightmares about you Spike!" she was breaking down… in front of the man she swore to never show her weakness to. "Nightmares!" there was one tear that managed to escape her unwilling eyes that made all of the tears that were all bundled up inside her to flow out.

"Faye--"

"Why are you even trying to stop me? Aren't you happy that I'm leaving? That I'll never be able to cause you so much trouble… that you won't have anyone to fight over with anymore!" Her bright emerald eyes that were once so strong and flexible are now clouded with different emotions. Spike, for the second time in his life, was afraid. Afraid to touch the Faye that he's seeing, destructive and fragile at the same time.

"The thing you hate the most won't be here anymore! Aren't you happy about that?" Faye was in pain not only because of looking at him in the eyes but also because she couldn't close her eyes, she didn't want to close her eyes because if she did more unwanted tears would only fall down on her cheeks.

"No." It was cold but even Spike couldn't hide his emotions from himself, the way he said it was cold and terrifying but the thing that he didn't understand was why he didn't want her to go. Faye was shocked at what Spike said and frightened at what his voice sounded when he spoke.

"I-If… you leave then there wouldn't be someone to wrap me in bandages when I get shot by a crazy bounty, there wouldn't be a shrew who will secretly watch my back from afar, and there wouldn't be someone who will call me a lunkhead…" He painfully looked down and placed his head on the crook of Faye's neck and wrapped his arms around her skinny body.

She could feel him grinning.

He can feel her heart beating.

Faye opened her mouth and tried to say something but all she could do was wonder, why in the world would Spike say that, and why is he hugging her… all questions running in her mind were driving her off the edge, she needs answers…

"Spike…" her voice fade when she looked down and saw blood dripping on the metal floor. Spike's wounds opened up, again.

"Spike, you're wounds… you're bleeding…" Faye tried to pull away from his hug but only made him hug her tighter.

'He'd bleed to death just to stop me… but I didn't do anything to stop him… I just fired a couple of bullets in the air… I… I…' Faye sobbed in her mind endlessly.

"It's okay." He whispered in her ear trying to hide all the pain he's feeling.

"But--"

"Just… don't… leave…" Spike's chocking himself by hugging Faye tighter, "me…"

"Spike!" Faye softly slaps Spike on the cheek repeatedly to keep him conscious. The next thing he knows he's down on the floor with his head on her lap.

Spike's eyes eventually closed, her voice called out his name over and over and it got stuck in his brain. Continuously echoing in his mind until he looses his consciousness and fell back into deep sleep.


	3. Shit Happens

Spike woke up in the usual place where he always sleeps and wakes up, in _his _yellow couch. Pain struck his head after seeing the ceiling fan continuously rotating in one irritating path, and the bright light that was surrounding him made his headache worse.

"Spike-person, waky-waky eggs and baky!" the noise was inhumane and his ears just couldn't stand to hear another word that the red headed kid was about to yell next.

"Ed!" he groaned irritatedly at the happy kid.

"Spiky-Spiky has just woken up Captain!" She turned around and straightened her poise and gave Jet a military salute.

"You okay Spike? Edward found you lying on the floor saying you have 'ketchup' on your stomach."

"Yes! He has lots and lots of them spilled on the floor Captain!" another childish salute to the captain.

"Ketchup, huh" he grunted weakly.

"Yah, and when I came to look at what she was saying I saw you there lying on the floor with blo--_ketchup_ on your bandages" Jet can't help but mock the lanky man for being so clumsy and getting his wounds all opened up again.

"What happened to you anyway?" Jet stopped laughing and wiped a tear away.

"I…" Spike paused and remembered looking at her teary eyes after falling unconscious, "slipped"

"You slipped?" Jet continued laughing. "I can't believe you slipped! Over what? Your own blood?" his laugh got a lot louder.

"Anyway, if ever you're hungry there's some soup in the kitchen, Edward just ate all of the meat I just cooked so--"

"Jet," The seriousness in his tone made Jet shut up and got his attention. "Did you found me…" Spike looked at the ceiling fan, "on the floor" and he looked at Jet in the eyes, "alone?"

"Y-Yeah, why?" Jet stuttered at the seriousness of his partner.

"Where's Faye?" he asked softly finally saying her name. Usually he'd ask normally like, 'where is she?' or 'where's the shrew?' or maybe, 'where's the woman?' but he didn't, he finally said her name to Jet, who isn't really paying attention to his words.

"You mean Fay--" Jet's eyes widen in surprise and looked at Spike's smirking face. "You said… her name…"

"Well where is she Jet?"

"Uh… I don't know…" Jet replied still in shock at what Spike had said momentarily ago.

"Did she left?" it was a simple question, but it didn't sounded like one.

"Well before I found you lying on the floor, I heard something, I think it was her ship lifting **OFF**!!!" Spike quickly looked at the old man who just made his heart skipped a beat. Jet actually shocked the living hell out of him, the great Spike Spiegel.

"What the hell was that for?" Spike angrily asked as he tried to ease his headache.

"Ein! You… why are you biting me?" Spike looked down at Jet's normal foot and saw Ein hanging on to his dear life as Jet continues to shake the mutt off.

"Ein! Let go you crazy mutt! Ahh!!! Let go or you won't be able to eat for the rest of your entire life!!" Jet yelled while pulling the mutt off of his normal leg.

"Careful now, you don't want to lose that normal foot of yours." Spike chuckled at the sight of an old man trying to fight off a mutt.

"What has gotten into you, Ein?" Jet continues to talk his way out of his bite just to keep his leg intact to his thigh. The mutt just dug his canine tooth in deeper in response to his question.

"Einy… let go of Captain's leg… I know you're hungry but if you eat Captain's leg, Edward wouldn't be able to eat also you know…" Edward squealed sadly as she tried to calm the mutt down.

The two men just heard some low gruff and growls from Ein.

"I know Ein, but I don't think Spikey knows that she left so let go of Captain's leg." Spike, who's obviously oblivious at what the kid and mutt were talking about, curiously looked at the two animals talking to each other.

All of them were creating so noise in the living room, Jet begging Ein to let his leg free, Edward talking to Spike asking him to talk to Ein, Spike laughing at Ed's plea and at the old man's face as Jet stops himself from crying, and Ein braking in Jet's leg being all crazy and hysterical just like before… and then she decides to enter the bebop to finally stop the madness and chaos that two grown men, one small girl and a dog were creating.

The hatch opened and all of them went silent.

Click. Click.

'Those boots…' Spike thought finally grinning to himself and not at Jet, closed his eyes and made himself comfortable at the sofa.

"Men…" a feminine voice spoke sophisticatedly as she went down on the stairs and into the gang.

"Faye-Faye!" Edward yelled happily, relieved at finally seeing her.

Jet looked at Faye surprisingly when Ein let go of his leg and excitedly went towards the vixen that was wearing a white small tank top and a pair of skinny jeans with three big bags of groceries in her arms.

"You can't live with them…" Faye bent down besides the lanky man lying on the couch and dropped all of the things she obviously bought on the coffee table.

"You can't live without them…" Spike opened his eyes and looked to his right to see those bright emerald stones staring back at him. The grin that was once on his face disappeared like it was never there in the first place.

"I thought you left." His stare was cold and somewhat hurt.

"Yeah, I did. So I could buy you something to eat, something to bandage you up with and something for you to wear." Faye smirked at an angry Spike.

After a few minutes of staring at each other Faye dipped her hand in one of the paper bags and took out something and placed it on the ground. Ein quickly went towards Faye's side where she had dropped the item. 'Good dog'

"You left me there to die didn't you…"

"Of course I didn't silly…" Faye looked over to Spike while still in her awkward position just to see if she could get a rise out of the two men. And she did but it wasn't Spike, it was Jet who was now blushing at the sight he's seeing.

"I told Edward to call Jet and help you get cleaned… right Edward?" she said not taking her eyes off of his mahogany ones.

"Yesss! You told Edward that Spikey-Spikey is really messy-messy and that Edward should call Captain Jet-ty! And told Ein that if Captain Jet tells anything to Spikey concerning Faye-Faye he should bite him! And if we did what Faye-Faye told us, you would bring us fooood!!" Ed yelled triumphantly while searching into one of the paper bags for food.

"You told Ein that?!" Jet exploded after hearing that information on the young hacker.

"So I did," Faye finally stood straight and looked at Jet. She found Jet blushing at what he had seen and at what he had heard.

Faye sighed timidly, "Come on I only told him that so that lunkhead over here wouldn't get so worried about me…" Faye placed one of her hands on her waist.

"And why would Spike be worried about you?" Jet asked anger still flaring in his mind.

"Just shut up and take these!" Faye shoved the groceries that she bought at Jet's stomach.

"What're these?" Jet looked down, his temper starting to settle down.

"Meat. Lots and lots of meat." Faye mumbled as she went to the coffee table to get the last paper bag.

"I thought you ran off to your boyfriend Michael Scofield and left us behind… but anyway I'm gonna have fun cooking with these!" Jet chuckled while looking down on the ingredients he's holding and entered the kitchen ignoring everything else.

When Jet already went inside the kitchen, and Edward went to some place with Ein to hide their treasured food, Faye took out some things and pulled out a first aid kit.

"I bought a new one because I _accidentally_ broke Jet's first aid kit as he would like to put it that way. I didn't _really_ broke it, what happened was an accident but Jet keeps on saying that, 'you weren't being careful you know this first aid kit is too old, heck it's older than you! My grandmother gave this to me!' and blahdy, blah, blah…" Faye explained to Spike incase he's interested as to why Faye would buy such a thing as a first aid kit.

She took out a pair of scissors and gently cut the old bandages on Spike's torso to replace it with new ones.

Faye slowly and surely studied all of the wounds to see if they needed some ointment on. She gently followed the long wound across Spike's abdomen with her index finger. It looked like some sharp sword caused it.

Spike fighting the urge not to wince at the harsh sting that her skin was making him feel.

When Faye saw Spike closed his eyes as if to not let her see him wince, she quickly removed her hand to get some ointment on the long slash that was on his abdomen.

The purple haired woman placed some ointment on her two fingers and slowly applied it to the wound. Rubbing it gently in a circular motion, softly massaging the gel between the wound.

"What did I do to deserve this good treatment from you, Valentine?" he grinned at the question he just asked her.

"Being such an idiot."

"When did being an idiot become a good thing?"

"Since I met you."

"Faye, why do you always do this to me?"

"Do what?"

"This. You treating me every single time shit happens to me."

"Hey, shit happens." She grins at that thought.

"Shit does happen to me. A lot."

"Do you even hear what you're saying Spiegel?" She released a sad chuckle, "Shit happens to me too you know…" Faye stopped her hand and looked down at his wound, "More that you can even count…"

"Faye--" Spike got cut off when he saw Faye stand up while still looking down on the wound that almost killed him.

"I-I bought you some clothes…" She quickly turned around and grabbed the clothes in the paper bag and hand it to Spike.

Spike opened that grayish t-shirt holding it on both ends before commenting to the woman, "Faye, Are you kidding me?" his size is Small for men but Faye bought an XL which is too big even for Jet, "Do you really think I would wear a t-shirt this big?" Spike, mouth slightly pouting, looked at Faye with irritation and embarrassment.

"I… I…"

"What?" Spike asked impatiently as Faye tries to think of things to say.

"I'm sorry…" Faye trailed off silently as she slowly sits down on the coffee table next to him.

"You're-- Sorry?" Faye nodded sadly

"The first time you made me wear your clothes, I thought your size was Large considering the t-shirt you dressed me that night was falling off of my shoulders…" He was speechless in front of her… for the first time… he just sat there with the gray t-shirt on his lap and his eyes slowly studying her small body as he remember the night when he finally touched Faye and laid her in his bed.

"You… after everything that had happened… you're still here taking care of me…" Faye looked up at Spike painfully trying to hold back the tears from _that_ night.

"I need to go--" Faye stood up to run towards the bathroom but was stopped by Spike's hand around her thin wrist. She felt so fragile in his grip, Spike was afraid that if Faye struggled to get loose he could break her wrist bone or even her hand, so he didn't dare to tighten the grip. But to his surprise she didn't struggle, she just looked back at him with many thin trails of water going down on her face.

"That night… you know I was really drunk when I asked you… to do _it_ with me but you still said 'yes' even though you know I would only hurt you in the end… why?" Spike looked away from her eyes while still hanging on to her, not wanting to remember what her face looked like that night as he laid on top of her.

"I bought you pants too, h-here try it on…" Spike pulled Faye away from the paper bag and placed both feet on the cold concrete floor.

"Answer me Faye! Tell me WHY?!"

"You… you really want me to say it to you do you…" Faye looked at his hand, "I told you already Spike! You weren't paying attention." Faye looked away from Spike ashamed to tell him the answer.

"What? You didn't tell me anything Faye." He was cold and serious but somehow weak.

"Don't you remember?" She pulled her hand out of his grip and rubbed it slowly, "That night, you asked me the same question…"


	4. Bad Memories

_Inside his dark room two figures starts to take shape as small amounts of light entered his room through the window above his shaking bed. Moans and groans can only be heard inside the room unable to penetrate the thick walls of his quarter. The small amount of light shinning down the room through the window showed the figure of a naked man pinning a woman on the bed as he planted hot kisses on her jaw down to her collarbone making every kiss feel like bombs setting off as it touches her skin. There were a couple of empty bottles lying down on the floor besides his bed, some of them were broken and many small pieces of the bottle were scattered far from the bed._

_The woman buried her face on the crook of his neck, hiding all the tears that were coming out from her green eyes. As the tears fell down from his neck to her chest his rhythm started to get fast and hard. He didn't care if she was in real pain as long as it brought him real satisfaction between his thighs. The soft moans that escaped her small mouth made him more excited and placed his hand on her back and the other one on her nape trying to pull her neck closer to his face. The purple haired woman's eyes shined like round diamonds, more tears filling her eyes up as the pain that she's feeling grew more intense and the man's pleasure started to rise and the rhythm went faster and faster. Finally the purple haired vixen gave in and planted her white teeth on the crook of his neck. She was sobbing with every push the green haired man made inside her. The emerald-eyed woman pleaded for the man to slow down but it only drove him off the edge and made him bite back, his bite was deeper than hers and was a lot more painful. The woman slowly raised her hands and wrapped it around the man's nape. When he felt two soft hands rubbing his nape, it made him startled. There was only one woman who has the right to touch his weakness and his strength it was his beloved angel, Julia. Spike thought of removing Faye's hands but then he hesitated and let her rub his nape for his pleasure. He slowed down his rhythm as she continued to rub his nape. And then the unexpected happened…_

"_Stop." She whispered besides his ear. She didn't expect Spike to stop, but to her surprise and his, he did. He slowly pulled away inside of her, which earned him a sexy moan from her._

_He placed his hands beside her shoulders as raised his torso up and looked at her in the eyes while panting heavily, trying to catch his breath. _

"_Why?" his hoarse voice groaned, inhaling deeply. She gave him a soft confused look._

"_You're drunk." She stated boldly and emotionless._

"_Then why'd you agree to have sex with me?" Spike groaned roughly, his throat soar from all the beer he drank. Faye just looked at Spike in the eyes as a tear fell down to the side of her eye._

"_Tell me Faye--" "Why'd you even asked me to?" she shot him one of her hard questions that he didn't expect from her in his drunken condition._

"_You're not answering my question." He gave her a cold, frightening stare, like he was ready to kill someone._

"_Because…" Faye placed her hands on his face and pulled it closer to her face, "I…" Spike didn't want to hear another word that she was about to say so he kissed Faye on the lips. He, Spike Spiegel kissed the Shrew. Faye mumbled a couple of words in his mouth but he chose to ignore it. He insanely pushed his tongue in and wrapped it around her tongue. His mouth quickly opening to let some air enter their mouth as the heat that he was feeling was burning up most of his oxygen. The kiss was so intense it drove Spike crazy. So crazy that Faye can't believe what he was doing to her with his hands._

"_Spike…" Faye pulled away but Spike quickly kissed her again like he would die if his mouth weren't on her mouth. She tried her best to pull away to complete her sentence._

"_Why'd you--" His mouth quickly crashing back on her. Spike found that what his doing now was more satisfying than what he was doing a moment ago._

"_Asked me…" Spike again was able to shut her up with another hard, wet kiss._

"_Faye…" He groaned as he placed his hand on the small of her back and the other hand on her nape. He pushed Faye's pelvis hard against his in a circular motion and he pulled her head closer to his for a deeper kiss. He was driving her crazy and she was driving him off the edge without even doing anything. Spike was obviously doing all the work, that's because he wanted it that way._

"_Don't get me wrong," He grinned against her mouth and changed his location. Her neck._

"_I just asked if you want some…" Spike trailed down to her navel. It made her moan softly._

"_Pure…" he went back to her neck up to her jaw. His hands touching every part of her that he came in contact with. "Meaningless…" His hand cupping her breast and the other sinking in between her smooth thighs. "Sex… with me…" He went back to kissing her lips. And after analyzing every broken word that he mumbled on her skin, Faye froze and started to breathe heavily. She can feel him grinning on her mouth._

"_What's wrong Valentine?" his grin made her heart skip, not one, but two beats. She was hurt. He intentionally wanted to do this to her just to hurt her, physically and emotionally._

"_Don't tell me you're hurt…" He grinned at her again, really wanting her to break down in front of him. It wasn't soon before he saw it, the tears that were flowing out from her eyes uncontrollably and those emerald stones shining as it stared into his eyes. Faye was hurt but she didn't want to show him that she was really hurt, she didn't released a sob of pain she just let out all the tears and when she had enough of looking at him in the eyes she slowly closed her eyes letting more tears flow on her cheeks. _

"_When I first saw you… I thought you had the most disgusting green hair I've ever seen but I guess I was wrong… you're hair wasn't the thing that was making me sick…" She gently brushed some mossy green hair from his head slowly untangling her fingers out of them._

"_It's you and your disgusting grin that makes me sick." Faye harshly pushed Spike away from her. Spike fell down on the floor hard and painful, he'll remember that in the morning. When Spike finally got enough strength to sit up on the floor Faye was already dressed going towards the door._

"_You've fallen for me Faye, don't try to deny it." A soft chuckle escaped his chapped lips._

"_Really?" she released a sad chuckle, "I'm not the one with my butt on the floor Spike." She slammed the door shut._

"Faye, I'm…" Spike looked down to his hands, "I'm sorry about what I said to you that night…" he said after painfully remembering every single detail that had happened that cold night.

"Spike--" Faye placed her hands on her lap, "I was drunk and I didn't know what I was doing…" he cut her off.

"Forget it Spike." He tilted his head up and looked at her in the eyes, shocked at her voice.

"Faye, I said I was sorry," he repeated sounding rather disappointed.

"I didn't ask you to apologize…" She stood up and picked the pants from the paper bag and grabbed both ends of the dark pants, unrolling it.

"Do you think this is the right fit for you?" Faye peeked at the side of the pants and looked at Spike with wet eyes. His sad, guilty look was soon covered with relief and happiness

"It's too long." His reply was sort of glad to see her happy eyes once more.

"You haven't even tried it on."

"I can't, remember? I'm disabled can't you see?" His smirk was cool and cute as usual.

"Must I do everything?" The purple haired vixen grinned at the man sitting on the yellow couch and grabbed his wrist, "Are you sure you can't walk?"

"That depends on where we're going," The mossy haired guy placed his right hand inside his pocket searching for his cigarettes.

Faye effortless pulled Spike, who obediently stood up, and walked casually towards the bathroom, while still holding the green haired cowboy.


	5. Alcohol

Hey! I just watched Pirates of the Caribbean At World's End yesterday and I got really inspired so if you just recently watched it or had watched it already you might spot some familiar 'quotes' in the story. **C**aptain **J**ack **S**parrow is super **H**OO**O**OO**T**!!!! I love him so much! LOL. I love Pirates and Cowboys! Whoooo!!! Anyways, thanks for the two people who gave me their own reviews!!! Thanks a bunch to **TheEvilAshleyness** and to **Rikku AppL.E**!!!

**D/C:** I do NOT own Cowboy Bebop, Jet, Ein, Ed, Spike and Faye (I wish I did though). But I own the story… Hehehe…

Spike woke up in the middle of the night and had a massive headache because of drinking too much last night. He then decides to go to the kitchen and make himself an anti-hangover remedy. His own remedy. After drinking the remedy his massive headache disappeared but soon came back after seeing Faye laying on his beloved couch her clothes looked like someone had tried to harass her.

'Oh Great, I wonder what could she have done this time.' Spike thought staring at Faye's disoriented body full of bruises.

Spike looked at her for a minute and decided to leave her there, it would be really _unlike_ him to wake up a beautiful woman like her in her beauty sleep. She needs it after all. Faye woke up at about 5 am and saw blue light radiating from the TV and a bush of moss leaning against the edge of the couch. Blurry images flashed in her head and gave her painful strikes in the brain and tried to remember what happened to her. Doing that only made her feel bad about herself and made her hangover worse.

"Do you know you were talking in your sleep?" Spike asked rather dull.

Faye just looked at her side to see him sitting on the floor holding the remote with his right hand and his mossy hair leaning against the edge of the couch his green bushy hair touching her left forearm.

"Gren…" She painfully whispered under her breath unconsciously saying his name.

Spike briefly stopped at what he heard but soon reassumed flipping channels. Endlessly wandering from channel to channel without even really checking what the previous channel was about.

Faye lifted her heavy body up, struggling to keep her arms straight before talking, "Spike what are you doing there?" She asked, voice still rough and coarse from all the alcohol.

"What do you mean?" He replied stopping at a kiddy channel showing two mice dancing in the rain, his voice cold and monotone.

"What am I doing in _your _couch?" Faye placed her right hand on her head slowly massaging her temple to ease the headache.

"You _fell_ on my couch," he retorted tilting his head sideway and resting it on his right shoulder looking at the TV although he doesn't have a fucking clue what he's watching, "Tried to wake you up, but you weren't waking up." He told her making it sound like it was the truth but in fact he didn't actually tried to wake her up.

"So?" She tilted her head down to the green moss beside her, hoping to hear from him the reason why he didn't wake her up. It's so unlikely of him to do so after all.

He didn't say anything. He just looked at her from the corner of his eyes and changed the channel to an educational channel, one that shows how to put animals and humans into deep sleep by freezing them. Cryogenic sleep. Faye was shocked to see people in white suits experimenting on animals and putting them in a medium size capsule, just like hers only smaller considering the size of that animal. Spike slightly flinched at what he's seeing that he didn't bother to answer Faye's question.

'_It's really easy putting animals into deep sleep also known as cryogenic sleep in where you freeze the animal and when you unfreeze it, it would look like it didn't age at all.' _The deep voice of the man spoke from the TV as they placed the unconscious Golden Retriever inside the medium size capsule.

Spike quickly snapped back to his senses and changed the channel. Faye just looked at the TV blankly as if she was taken into a different dimension after seeing the injured dog place in cryogenic sleep, like her. She was wondering all sorts of things, like what her real name was before being called 'Faye Valentine'. And then it hit her, like a speeding ten wheeler truck without its breaks, what if all of this is just a dream. What if she's still asleep and these characters- Jet, Ed, Ein, and Spike- were just people whom she met when she was still living on Earth and she suddenly dreamt of them. What if she isn't who she thinks she is? There were a lot of 'what ifs' running through her mind.

After two minutes of drifting far away from Bebop, an image of a person shockingly popped into Faye's head. Gren. Was she dreaming about him in her sleep? She can't fully remember because she quickly woke up from her sleep. But she still have the image of him pulling her into somewhere she knows she'll be safe and happy. When she looks down she sees Spike looking up at her, trying to read her emotions. Spike grinned at her after seeing all of the emotions that were running inside her mind.

"So." Spike started, giving Faye a cool and calm smirk making her feel embarrassed.

"What?" Faye softly and cautiously replied, blushing uncontrollably, feeling naked in front of him.

"Did you enjoy your dream," He widens his smirk, just to make her feel more embarrassed.

Faye opened her mouth but only made herself stutter the words that she was suppose to say.

"With Gren?" he continued to look at her. Maybe he just wants to make her feel like she's too easy to read. That three people can simultaneously read her, still having space for one person to fit between them.

"How--"

"You were sleep talking," Spike placed left arm on the couch and slowly stood up, "and besides, I know you, Faye…" Spike looked down on her tempting position.

"What." Faye snapped back at him, her eyebrows narrowing at him.

"I know you love to dream about men, taking advantage of them in _your_ dream. Heck, I think you dream about me naked all the time…" He tilted his head sideways and gave Faye a smug grin. Obviously he's enjoying the view that Faye was letting him see unconsciously.

"Keep telling that to yourself." She narrowed her glared at him, drilling holes at him and his half naked body.

"Ow…" Spike bent over and blew a cold breeze on Faye's left ear, making her shudder.

"Stop that!" Faye was going to smack Spike's face away from her but failed. Spike was able to grab her wrist thanks to his Jeet-Kun-Do practices in the dark.

"Where were you?" Faye gasps quietly after seeing Spike's expression change into a cold look. His eyes anxious about something.

"What do you care?" Faye shot back her eyes shining and watery.

Spike just looked at her in the eyes serious and cold, forcing her to answer him.

'His eyes… they're scaring me…' she said her whole body trembling under his stare. No one has ever given her this kind of scared feeling in her whole life. No one except _him_. The fallen angel.

"Let go of me…" Faye squirmed as she tried to free her wrist from his hand.

"Just tell me what happened…" Spike looked at Faye in the eyes being honest with himself for the first time.

"I… I just went out for a drink that's all…" Faye looked away from Spike's face that slowly leaned in closer to her.

"Funny…" Spike chuckled as his lips came closer to Faye's face. He slowly let go of Faye's wrist and traces his left hand to her neck and tilted her head up with his index finger. When he leaned in closer for a kiss, he placed his right hand that was before holding the remote that was now on the ground, on the couch and pushed Faye with his lips, deepening the kiss.

'I knew it.' Faye thought closing her eyes she could smell him. 'He's drunk. Again.' Faye was hurt.

When Spike pulled out from the kiss he gave her a smug grin, "I was just drinking myself too…" then he raised a half filled bottle of hard alcohol swinging it drunk-ly.

Faye just let her head fall down as Spike walked away towards his room. She was hurt and in pain somewhere but she knows it's not her head. Somehow after that kiss, her massive hang over had decided to leave her brain in peace. But after Spike left her in his yellow couch her heart was left in total chaos.

"You fucking lunkhead…" Faye rested her head in the couch and buried her face on the couch, hiding all of her tears from the world. Small soft sobs echoed through the Bebop.

Spike was leaning against the wall besides the door to his room, hiding in the shadows, raising the bottle of alcohol in his grinning face.

He thanked the bottle of alcohol for making him drunk, or at least that's what he wants to be feeling after what he just did to her. He knows that he shouldn't be ever doing that to her in his normal condition, that would make everything all wrong. He didn't want anything to change between them.

Eiy! There it is folks chapter five! Sorry if my story isn't that good this is my first fic after all… Hehehe I'm not use of this kind of thing… please don't forget to leave a review… I want to know what you people think… gotta go, I need to be inspired more!


	6. Pretty In Pink

Hey readers! I'm so sorry to say this to you guys, but from June 14 to March I wont be able to upload any fic from this moment on so I'm really forcing myself to make and upload the remaining chapters that I've done so far. But this isn't the last chapter of this story don't worry! I just have to take a really tiring vacation at school!!! Anyways, hope you people will read and **review**! I would really appreciate it. This one is really long so **enjoy!**

******&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Jet was in the dining table writing something down on a piece of paper, quietly thinking of things, looking really upset. Something bad really happened to him while they're on Earth making him all moody and irritated like a woman on her red days. Spike, as usual, was in the living room lying down on his favorite yellow couch carelessly surfing through the channels. He watched Jet from the corner of his eyes, Jet making funny faces while writing with his pen.

"Spike!" Jet yelled from the kitchen doodling letters with his metal arm.

"What?" Spike stared at the TV _highly_ amused at the stations he was seeing. Really amused… Just then Faye walked in the living room all dressed up with a huge grin on her face. Spike stopped at the sight of Faye Valentine actually having a dress on. She was wearing a pinkish dress that reached just above her knee, with yellow floral design all over it, wearing her white high-heeled boots. Faye arched up an eyebrow after seeing Spike's shocked expression.

"Go and buy me these things I need in a convenient store!" Jet said rather demandingly.

Spike just gave Faye a smug grin before talking, "Hear that Faye? We're going out to buy _dad_ some things!"

"What?" Faye shot Jet an angry shock face, he unfortunately just kept on writing down more things on the small piece of paper.

"But I'm going out!" Faye looked at Jet who ignored her hurt and innocent look.

"Too bad Faye, you're Red Tail's not yet fixed so I guess you wouldn't be able to go out now."

"Jet! I thought--"

"Well if you want your ship to be fixed go and get me these things!" Jet continued to write ignoring the woman's plea, his eyebrow twitching irritably.

"But I'm going out with someone!" Faye whined, sounding like a little girl begging at her stingy father to buy her a lollipop.

"I thought you said you were just going out." Spike smirked at Faye, hiding his jealousy at what the woman had just said.

"I'm not coming with you!" Faye yelled back, her arms crossed.

"Stop it the two of you!"

"And besides, he ordered you to go out, not me!" Faye leaned her head closer, and glared at Spike.

"Too late sweet cake, you're already coming with me." Spike leaned away from her and closed his eyes, straddling his nape with his hands.

'_Sweet… Cake_?… _ARE YOU KIDDING ME!_?' Faye's eyebrow twitched. Spike swore he felt steam coming out of Faye's body.

"Shut up!" Jet roared, angrily handing Spike the crumpled up paper.

"Get out, the two of you, _now_!" Jet pointed a finger at the hangar, massaging the bridge of his nose with the other hand.

"As you wish Sir _Orders-A-Lot_" Spike placed the paper inside his back pocket surrendering quietly, bowing down at Jet like a knight kneeling before his king.

"That's Sir _Lancelot_, you lunkhead!" Faye sneered.

Jet's low angry growl set the two hunters running outside the hangar and towards the Swordfish II.

When they arrived to the Swordfish II, Faye saw Spike smirking at her.

"Do you _really_ want me to go with you?" Faye raised an eyebrow as she gave him her irritated look. Spike just looked at her quite  
surprised.

"I mean _seriously_ Spike?" Faye placed her hands on her side and showed him her green eyes, hopelessly begging for him to just leave her behind.

Spike just looked at Faye and resumed walking towards his Swordfish II.

"Spike!" Faye ran after him.

"Ladies first." He gave her his infamous smirk that made him so popular with the ladies, his hand raised palm spread open.

"If I know better, I'd say you just want to get a free look at me Spike." Faye crossed her arms and smirked back at him.

"_Free look_? Exactly look at what Faye?" Spike was about to go up when he was suddenly pushed aside by a furious purple haired.

"Hm. You better not look Spike!" Faye grabbed both sides of the metal ladder.

"Don't worry I'm not that suicidal Faye!" Spike looked away pouting his lips, as Faye went up the ladder.

Faye growled at his comment and kicked him in the head with the tip of her white boot.

"What the he--" Spike snapped his head up only regretting it later on when Faye pushed his left cheek with her boot.

"Don't look…" Faye growled between clenched teeth.

"When did you start becoming self conscious all of a sudden?"

"And will you please hurry up? The world won't wait for you Faye."

After hearing a soft thump inside the hatch, Spike climb up his Swordfish II and shoot himself down the seat perfectly.

"Wait! You're not going to let me sit like this the whole time, are you?" Faye's eyes widen as she saw Spike's amused smile spread around his face.

"Don't worry Faye, you won't wait for too long." Spike flicked some switched ON with his index finger, feeling really amused right now.

"Move!" Faye growled squishing herself on Spike.

"Wha—I'm not going to cradle you on my lap Faye!" He yelled at her tightening his grip on the stirring handle of the Swordfish II.

"Yes you are!" Faye grabbed Spike's left arm desperately pulling it to make way for her.

"No." Spike stubbornly replied glaring at Faye.

"_You_ were the one who dragged _me_ into this. So let me sit… properly!" With one strong heave Faye was able to pull Spike's arm and sat down in front of him. Faye, arms crossed, smiled triumphantly at herself.

"Faye… I can't see! You're blocking my view!" Spike placed his chin on Faye's head and pushed it down, growling angrily at the  
discomfort the shrew's making him feel.

"Don't squish me… I can't breathe!" Faye moved her head to the side causing his head to be really closer to hers. His left cheek leaning against her head, she could feel his breath in her ears.

Spike looked far away, feeling Faye's green eyes observing his face. Slowly, he inhaled for oxygen smelling her sweet scent— a combination of mint and cigarettes. Faye tensed when she felt him breath in again, making her tremble inside. Spike could feel her body tense every time he breathes in air, making him grin inside. He could feel her warm body against his chest. He could feel his own pulse against her, as Faye's scent made itself home inside his brain. Silence surrounded the two bounty hunters. When they reached the city Faye saw a couple of convenient stores and was sure that Spike isn't that blind to not see them, but he just went pass them.

"Uh… Spike…"

"Huh?"

"You passed by another convenient store… _again_…"

Spike looked down at the green shiny stones that looked back at him, feeling sort of relaxed to see them.

"Jet wrote down the name of the store on the paper…" he released a sigh of relief after coming up with that _white_ lie of his.

"Really?" Faye raised an eyebrow at Spike, "What's the name of the store?" she grinned at him wickedly.

"It's in my back pocket."

"What? You mean you don't know the name of the store?" fortunately, Spike spotted a decent looking, air-conditioned convenient  
store.

"There." Spike pointed the store with his lips.

"_Blue __Jet__ Store_?" Faye read the name of the store and shot him her doubtful look, but Spike just raised his shoulders and gently parked the Swordfish II besides the store.

The two hunters got out of the Swordfish II, Faye's hands crossed below her chest and lips pouting angrily walking ahead of Spike, who had a slap mark on his left cheek.

"Great. What did I do this time?" Spike mumbled walking dumbly behind Faye with his hands on his pockets.

"Don't try to act so cool Spike!" Faye snapped her head back at him. Spike raised his hands in shock and fear at how she could do that.

"You fucking pushed my butt up! And I know you looked Spike!" he just rolled his eyes away from her.

"Don't try to deny it."

"I'm not denying anything Faye…"

"Fucking Pervert."

"It's your fault that happened."

"What! And how could that be my fault huh Spike?"

"You take a long time to go out, I got tired of waiting."

"It only took me _two _minutes to go out of the ship, how long was that?" she paused not wanting to say the words that were waiting to be  
said.

'_I mean you've waited for someone for three fucking years_,' she looked at her boots with such sadness and despair.

"Why couldn't you wait for just two minutes?" she continued, really wanting to know the reason.

"Why would _I_ wait for you?"

Faye just growled at him frustratedly surrendering to the last remark he just made thinking that this argument would just get them nowhere fast. She turned around and continued her pace towards the store and get this thing over with.

"And besides," Spike straddled his head with both of his hands looking at the convenient store.

"If you hadn't wear that hideous dress on, I wouldn't see your red underwear and you wouldn't feel so conscious about your body now  
would you?"

'_Faye remember, 'Ignorance is Bliss'. Think happy thoughts. Think happy thoughts!_' One thought did popped up in her mind. Strangling the stupid lunkhead, his head dangling lifelessly between her hands.

When they got inside the store Faye become really irritated and embarrassed because almost all of the customers were looking at them. It's like those people haven't seen a beautiful woman walking in a convenient store in their entire life. Faye felt embarrassed because Spike was walking too close beside her and because of all the eyes that were scanning her. She felt so vulnerable and fragile.

'_Why did I even wear this dress on?' _

'Why did she have to wear such a dress on, it's not like it's her birthday or anything…' Spike thought being so irritated at all the men staring at her curvy figure. 

Faye confidently pulled a basket out for her and carried it on her forearm ignoring the feeling other people were giving her.

"Where's the list?" Faye took out her hand and motioned at Spike to give it to her.

Spike took out the crumpled up paper in his back pocket and placed it on her palm brushing her hand. Spike noticed Faye was looking down as if she felt naked and shy.

'_Faye Valentine shy?' _Spike just chuckled at the thought and thought that, that was so impossible.

When they were standing in the line about to pay the things they bought to _papa_ Jet, two very old ladies on the next counter got the two hunters' attention.

"Oh, would you look at that Martha…" The old lady's voice sounded happy and delighted while pointing her wrinkled index finger at them.

"What is it Maria?" Martha looked at her _old_ friend and followed her index to where it was pointing.

"That young couple over there, they remind me of myself back when I was still young."

"It's good that there are still couples who shop in a convenient store together." Martha nodded her wrinkled lips smiling with joy.

"A handsome man, and a beautiful woman together, what a wonderful sight this is…" Faye's eyebrow twitched at what she heard and saw Spike looking airily.

"Tell me young man, how… old are… you?" Spike widened his eyes and looked at the old woman.

"Me? I'm twenty-nine, and my wife here's… how old did you say you were again honey?" Spike placed his hands on her arms while placing his gorgeous smirk on his face.

'_Twenty-nine? If you're going to lie about your age you better change it into like 25 Spike. You just took off one year on your age.' _Faye glared at Spike as he leaned closer to her.

"I think you're already ninety-three honey." Spike said laughing at the fact he just told the old ladies.

"Ninety-three? Young man are you sure she's ninety-three?" Faye grinned at the old lady's question and looked at him skeptically ready to yell at his face that he's too old for her and she'd never go out with an old man like him.

"You two look perfect for each other." Faye blushed slightly at what Martha said about the two of them, but Spike just ignored it and  
placed his arm on her shoulders.

"Hear that honey, she said we're perfect." Spike grinned at her as the cashier girl swiped the items that they bought and put it inside the plastic bag.

"Stop it already Spike, you're freaking the hell out of me." Faye whispered looking at the total price on the monitor. _2,654.96 Woolongs. _Faye's eyebrow twitched.

"What are you saying, honey?" Spike continued to mock Faye.

"Spike…" Faye looked down at her feet and slowly faced Spike in the eyes. Spike flinched at her sudden change of emotions.

"Oh my, good Lord," the old lady gasp at the sigh of the young couples on the next counter.

"Good God," the other old lady covered her friend's eyes at the vulgarity of the sight.

"H-Hey, y-you're--freaking me out!" Spike yelled his face turning pink. Faye wrapped her arms around his torso and tilted her head sideways to fit with his.

"Oh Spikey, you're so handsome and masculine I want to…" Faye released a soft moan beside his ear and let her right hand slid down his back. She pushed her body closer to his and placed her hand on his butt, making the young cashier girl blush in embarrassment.

"Fa--Faye not in h-here, come on!" Spike was now blushing uncontrollably as her hands were touching every inch of him like a stripper girl. Spike, no matter how hard he tries to deny it, loved the feeling of her hands massaging every muscle in his body that wasn't touched by a woman in long time.

"Spikey-wikey," Faye released another sexual moan that made other men outside the convenient store go in and drool at the scene as she pushed her body hard against Spike. Oh, how she'd dreamed of this day to come.

"Fa--aye, _stop i_t." Spike pulled Faye away from him and looked at her in the eyes. He knew she was just teasing him but for _what_?

And before he knew it, he saw her handing some money to the blushing cashier girl. He raised an eyebrow at her, slyly grinning at him.

'_That Shrew…' _Spike released an angry growl in clenched teeth.

* * *

_So what do you think?????? Leave a review… I'll be coming back soon! Wait for me! Hehehe… arivadachi people!_


End file.
